Soul Chasing
by Marlen2445
Summary: this story starts off five years after the attack on Konoka. Naruto statts to hear a new voice in his head. Following this voive he unlocks his true power and an undercover society that themselves, due to a great evil had escape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be gently. This story is for challenge by cybresamurai. Note that most of the characters might be little out of character… This story will be a Naruto with a Bleach twist to a lot of things probably in between. I hope everyone will stick with it. The couples I have in mind are a few the few I will write in this story will be**

**NarutoxHinita**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**GaaraxMatsuri**

**NejixTenten**

**These are few couples that I have plan for this story. Plus I'm writing this as it goes. I don't own Naruto or Bleach. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo. I only own the story and my OCs. Again I am sorry if make mistakes or offend anyone. Now on to the story( or the summary). Also I can't write a great summary….. Meh… **

Summary:

This starts out five years after the nine tailed fox, Kurama, attack Konoha. Our favorite knuckle headed ninja started to hear a voice, following this voice him and the friends he made uncover a society that hid themselves from allowing a great evil escape. Now naruto and the gang go through a life and discover a few things about themselves.

This summary really is horrible. I might put info of the oc ' s on my profile if I remember.

'**Talk' Kurama Aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk' zanpaktou_

'Talk' thoughts

Running through the forest as fast has he can from the mob and villagers and ninja. Fear swept through the six year old, blond boy as he avoided everything that they threw at him.

"Leave me alone," The boy screamed, not slowing down. He continued to run hoping that the mob will stop and lose interest. To only lose hope as the mob only seems to come at him at a faster pace.

"**Hurry Naruto, they are getting close" **Kumara roared in Naruto head.

'I'm trying' Naruto cried, running faster. The seal that Naruto has that the Fourth Hokage used to seal the fox into him allows the fox and Naruto to communicate freely with each other. Since the first thought the fox helped Naruto and to him Naruto is someone who he wants to protect. Due to all the suffering he put through the boy. 'What do I do!'

"**Just keep running **"Kurama said, lowering his head, due to the feeling of being useless to Naruto, " **That's what all you can do for now''**

"Why can't they just leave us alone"Naruto thought, "This isn't neither of our faults. It's that Uchiha"

"**Just keep running" **Kurama said sadly, **"that's all what we can do."**

"Where do I run to" Naruto thought, losing his breath, looking around him to realize that he's way out of anyone (that doesn't want to kill him) reach. "There's nowhere to g-"

"_There is a place you can go to" _A deep male voice said to Naruto calmly.

Naruto nearly trip on a tree root at the sound of the voice. Causing the mob be closer to him. They continued to shout names at Naruto, as they came closer.

"Who said that" Naruto called out in his head, one voice was one thing but to have two.

"_Turn to your left now!" The voice commanded_

"Wha-"

"**Do it, Naruto listen to him!" **Kurama growled.

"Ok" Naruto said, turning a quick left, avoiding a few kunai in the process.

Meanwhile in the other side of the forest…..

Two figures appeared in the forest. One no older than five or four is walking with a female anbu. The little girl has dark brown hair tied in two ponytails on each side of her head. With bangs framing her face. Wearing denim shorts, a purple vest over a long sleeve black shirt. With a pair of black sandals. The anbu is of course wearing an anbu uniform. The only difference is that hers is that covers her entire body except the anbu tattoo on her right shoulder, her hair is tied back with a gray ribbon that reaches to her midback. Wearing an owl anbu mask.

The two walked in complete silence. Till the younger one spoke:

"Hey owl" the little girl said plainly, "are you going to go on another mission soon."

"Not any time soon" Owl said continuing her walk, toward the forest. "Why, Karasu?"

Karasu didn't say anything for a moment. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Stopping she turned herself to the right. Owl stopped bit ahead of Karasu, not turning around, "it seems that your friend seems to be called out to help, no"

"We have to hurry" Karasu said urgently, "he's in trouble."

"By we you mean me, right" Owl said with a slight smirk.

"Well yeah I can't do anything about it" Karasu said crossing her arms "you're an anbu so they'll scatter the moment they see you."

"Where are they?" Owl said.

"He's coming this way but by the way their behind them it looks like their getting close," Karasu said, turning to face owl to see that she was left talking to herself…again..

"I hate it when she does that" Karasu thought, her eye twitching.

"_At least your sister went and helped him,"_ a soft voice said to her. _"Have patience, he will be fine."_

"I hope that she doesn't get in trouble" Karasu thought, "last time she helped Naruto form an angry mob, the council managed to send her to a scouting mission."

"_What was so wrong with that" _the voice asked.

"The mission took one year to complete" Karasu thought bitterly. "one of the only people to help him to only get in trouble by the old, crazy, power hunger bunch of turds….hehe…turds"

"_Oh! You mean the civilian council"_ the voice asked.

"Bingo!"

Owl left her sister talking to herself, to run towards the direction that her sister faced. Hoping this time she won't be getting in trouble like last time.

Bunch of low lives, she thought shaking her head, not knowing the difference of a jailer. The village is getting senile by the day. 

Naruto kept running in the direction that the other voice told him to. At first he didn't trust it, but after listening and Kurama not saying anything about it. He did what it told him to do. He didn't have much of a choice both so he ran and hoped he won't be get into a dead-end.

How much further Naruto asked the voice. I don't think I can keep up

_Just a bit further _

Naruto keep running. Knowing that he doesn't have much more energy left, fearing that he will get caught. He managed to take out a flash bomb that he had that he only used for emergencies.

**What are you doing just keep running **

_This should be interesting…_

Naruto turned around and faced the villagers with the flash bomb, to only see the mob had stop. On their faces showed fear, panic and a very few (and very stupid few) showed ignorance.

What the- Naruto thought watching the mob. This is a first, for him. They usually take the chance to take him and beat him into a pulp.

Few of the villagers started to run to run away. Others look at them yelling at them to come back. But there were more that ran than stayed. The only ones that stayed are (once again the very, very narrow minded) the major Naruto haters.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked himself.

"Their afraid that they will get caught and be sent to Ibiki and Anko," A Female slyly said behind, behind Naruto, freaking him out.

_She's here to help you Naruto…_

Naruto turned around to see a female anbu, recognizing the mask at once. The mask of an owl. The same on that helped him a year ago.

"Owl san," Naruto breathed out, relieved, "Your back!"

"Of course, I am" Owl said, plainly. Turning her attention back to the idiots… mob…. Whoever was left? Which was very few? "Now either go back or you will have a date with either Anko or Ibiki tonight." Owl commanded.

The few that were left ran for it. They didn't want to have to go to the T&I.

"So that takes care of that" Owl said turning her back on Naruto. Starting to walk her way back.

"H-h-hey" Naruto called out. Catching up with her "Owl san where have you been. You disappeared about a year ago?"

Owl stops for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "I was sent on a yearlong scouting mission, because the council wanted me out of the village."

"Oh" Naruto said looking at his feet feeling bad about it. "It was because of what you did to those villagers that were chasing me."

"…"

Thought so Naruto thought feeling bad about taking one of the only anbu that actually helped him get in trouble. "See you ar-

"That and the fact that I accidently set on fire few of the councilors and send through the roof"

"You made them mad, that no-"

"I literally send them through the roof and set a few of them on fire" Owl said plainly " it was really amusing seeing people running around with their pants on fire screaming like little girls."

"The nin council was laughing at them" Owl laughed at the memory. "Come, Naruto, I'll take you and Karasu out for Ramen right?''

"Naruto, Naruto," Owl said turning around to see Naruto had disappeared. She can only hear a far distant someone screaming happily, ramen.

Toto is so going to end up losing so much weight Owl thought taking out a dog coin purse.

_He seems to enjoy ramen…_A tall man mused

**It's the only thing that he eat** the fox grumbled facing the man from behind the cage. Watching the man. The man is lean-built middle aged. Pale skin, unkempt facial hair, long ragged black hair. Dressed in black ragged clothes and narrow sunglasses. A coat that that has a red hue.

The black clothed man turned and walk away from the fox.

**Where the hell do you think you're going! **The fox growled out to him.

_Until next time Kurama….._ The man walked off. Out of site, the fox growled but wasn't mad only having to wait for the man to appear again.

**Perhaps now the boy can finally be able to fight back, **he growled falling asleep.

Well that it, tell me what you think. Please be gently on the reviews this is my first story. And I am sorry for grammar mistake and what not….. I'm open for ideas, please review…..meh…..


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to Soul Chasing…. I do hope you enjoy.. **

**I don't own Naruto and Bleach… I wish I did, but no…**

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading this…**

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

.

.

.

.

Karasu stayed were her sister left her, continuing her talk with her, _Voice_. Hoping that Fukuro, (Owl) got to him in time. The anxiety quickly left as she heard a loud cry of ramen in the distant that Fukurou went to.

That can only mean one thing Karasu thought with a grin.

_You're having ramen tonight…_

Yes and that Fukurou is going to go absolutely broke by the end of the night. Karasu said, thinking about the coin purse that her sister has go completely empty.

_You don't seem to care do you? _The voice questioned.

This is payback for what she did to me before she left. Karasu thought of the torture she had to deal with.

_Ooohh it wasn't that bad_, the voice said smiling.

She left me in the orphanage, for half a year then she had few of her friend take me out of there. 

_That was nice of them to do that for you two._

It was nice of them, except for the fact that her friends are a crazy snake lady, a guy that thinks to highly of himself, another that can't seem to get on time…

_Oh come now they weren't that bad…_

AND A GUY WHO MEANTLY SCARED ME FOR LIFE! Karasu screamed in her mind, covering her eyes with her hands. Trying to forget the horrible memories. He created a sunset, early in the morning. With that genjustu that no one can't seem to dispel. 

_If you say so, _the voice stated before going back into the mind of Karasu. Thus, ending their talk.

IT BURNS,IIIIITTTTTT BBBBUUUURRRRNNNSSSS!

.

.

After catching Naruto, who was still happily thinking about ramen, Fukurou took him with her to find Karasu.

"When did you finally return Owl-san" Naruto asked, walking beside Owl. She didn't want to carry Naruto there. She was worried she might drop the hyper active five year old.

"Returned this morning" She responded.

"Are you going on another mission soon?'' Naruto asked.

"Not that I have anything to say about" Owl said determined. She stop walking, standing completely still. Naruto didn't notice till he walked into her.

"Why'd you stopped" Naruto said, rubbing his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Quiet Naruto," Owl said to him. Owl turned her head to her left, (their still in the forest by the way). Staying like that for a few more seconds before calling out-

"You can come too if you want Itachi, your brother too, my treat."

A moment later the boys walk out, showing themselves. Itachi is wearing a chunin vest over a black shirt, with a wide collar, an Uchiha fan on the sleeve, and white shorts, black ninja sandals. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue long shirt with the fan on its back and white shorts, holding his old brothers hand.

"Long time, no see eh Itachi" Owl said happily, "Would you look at that you're a Chunin."

"It's only been a year Owl san" he said simply.

"So that's your little brother, is he still a cry baby" Owl asked.

Sasuke humped and turn his sights on Naruto, who was failing miserable at hiding his laughter. Owl turned around and lightly smacks him on the head "Stop laughing or no ramen."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing, but don't take away my ramen" Naruto said, flailing his arms around in a comedic manner. "Please not my ramen."

"Then no laughing" Owl said knowingly.

"My ramen" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Why are you out here this late Itachi?" Owl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I heard some rumors, and I wanted to know if they were true" Itachi asked, walking closer, with Sasuke right behind him.

"I'll tell what you want to know" Owl said, to him "but first let's go find my sister. I left her around here, and I don't think it was a good idea."

"Lead the way, Owl-san" Itachi said, following Owl and Naruto.

The four of them headed towards the location where Karasu. It took them a couple of minutes. In which time was in a somewhat of an okay silence except for Naruto who is muttering to himself about his ramen and what kind of ramen he'll be getting.

As they continued to walk, they heard some something hitting a tree. Owl and Itachi glanced at each other for a small moment before they walked ahead to see what it was. To the amusement to Owl, stupefying Naruto and Sasuke, and an annoyed Itachi.

In front of them a brown pony-tailed girl is hitting her head against a tree. Mumbling something about thick eyebrows and green spandex.

"Whhhhhy caaaaan't iiiiiit goooooo awaaaaayyyyy" The girl cried out as she continued to hit her head against the tree, with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Are you done yet Karasu?" Owl asked. Karasu raised her hand and pointed at her, before hitting her head against the tree again and faced them. On her forehead, a giant spot appeared. Due to the abuse she put it through. "You remembered the forbidden jutsu didn't you?''

"I blame you" Karasu exclaimed dramatically.

"Come on where going out for ramen" Owl said.

"Ramen" Karasu said happily raising her hands into the air. Running out of the woods to get her ramen with everyone else behind where they stood. Except for another ramen lover, who was right behind her.

.

.

Finally arriving at the (ultra-famous) ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen, five people are enjoying their ramen.

Owl went home and change out of her uniform to her civilian clothing. Her hair is tied still tied back with the gray ribbon, with bangs that partially covers her right eye, to show her dark brown eye. Wearing a light gray sleeveless shirt, with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath it with a black skirt and sandals.

While one or two are still on their on their first, one or two are on their fifth or six bowl.

Sasuke watched with awe and digest as he watched Naruto devour his food in an inhumanly manner. While Karasu was still eating her extremely fast, to most people's standards, she still kept her manners. Teuchi only watched with pure joy, because in one hand, Naruto is with people that don't want to hurt him and watching him be happy. On the other hand is the amount that Fukuro (Owl) has to pay for the meal.

"So what was that you wanted to talk about Itachi-san?" Fukurou asked Itachi.

Itachi stopped mid-bite, and quickly swallowed his food.

"I wanted to know if a few rumors were true or not" Itachi said taking a drink of his tea. "Their old rumors and new ones two."

"My my, Itachi I thought you weren't the type of person to listen to those type of things" Fukuro said, smiling. Itachi kept a neutral face, but if you paid closer attention you can see a slight twitch.

"I heard that you set few of the councilors on fire, threw them through the roof" Itachi said, looking at his food, "and that you did others thing, but you really don't seem like you do those type of things. I except to hear, about that from your sister."

"Hey…hey ramen"

"What did your father say about it?" Fukuro ask.

"He didn't say anything, but he did came home kind of distracted…" Itachi said.

"Do you believe the rumors" Fukuro said hiding her smile.

"No I don't believe you did it" Itachi said unsurely "a lot of people say you didn't do it"

"But Itachi, who says I didn't do it" Fukuro smirked.

"You actually left the village to get married join the circus and had an affair with a jonin?"

"WHAT!" Fukuro screamed "All did was set on fire few of the councilors pants on fire and send them flying through the roof. I did not get married, join the circus and I defiantly had an affair."

"Hm" Itachi 'hm', raising his hand so that they rest on the counter and to hid a slight smirk. Knew she'll fall for that, Hana should of known not to bet against me. Being too caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a menacing girl with deadly weapon, until it hit him.

WHACK!

"Itachi what did I tell you about your one word vocabulary and playing mind games with people." A young girl, that's about the same age as Itachi, said pointing her wooden ladle at him.

By now everyone is completely focused on either a Fukuro that keeps making death threats, an Itachi recovering from a hit on his head. Or the weapon that caused the hit, the wooden ladle.

Sasuke was furious that a civilian had attack his older, but bewildered that she caught him off guard. How can she hit big brother so easily, when I can't even scratch him while we train… With that he glared at the girl and her weapon of choice.

Naruto had a terror fried expression; he started to eat his ramen at a slower pace keeping his gaze on the ladle.

Karasu stop eating her ramen to observe the others. Itachi head landed in his ramen bowl. Fukuro is making death threats and losing her sanity in the process. Sasuke is glaring at the person who's responsible for Itachi's predicament. As for Naruto, he looks like he's about to run out screaming.

"Ayame-san why did you hit Itachi-san with ladle of doom" Karasu said.

Ayame brought back her ladle, receiving a relief sigh from a certain blonde. "I warned Itachi-kun what would happen if he speaks in his one word vocab, plus he just won a bet that been going on for over the year."

"Oh right that bet" Karasu said, "to see if she really set those turds pants on fire and sending them through the roof."

"That one"

"What bet" Fukuro demanded, poking Itachi side with her chopsticks. "Start explaining or else." Even though Itachi is a trained to never tell anything, he rather not face someone who is known to set people who are a higher ranks in politics on fire, for fun by the way…

While this was happening Naruto decided to talk to the one who helped him…

.

.

Inside Naruto's mindscape…

Walking in the sewers wasn't new to the five year old. If anything, to him it's one of the only places that he feels safe. In front of now is his mentor, Kurama, the nine tailed fox. The only that separates them is the cages door.

"Kurama-sama," Naruto said, looking inside the cage. "Are you awake?" from inside the cage, Kurama opened his eyes, staring down at Naruto.

**What do you want kit**

"Do you know who help me today?" He asked, looking up.

…**.Yes and no…..**

"What do you mean by yes and no" Naruto yelled, "why he here, why did he help me, is how he knew …?"

Naruto continued his ranting about the new voice in his head. He did this while he was pacing in front of the cage. Kurama watched him, while he remembered his conversation he had with the said voice…

Flashback….

The ragged man stood in front of the cage, looking up to the nine tails. His face showed no emotion, even though he is facing one of the most powerful of the tailed beast. Neither one said anything.

…**I heard the last of their kind had died, been killed off, while others have managed to escape… You do know what will happen if this is found out… they will persecute the boy even more! ** Kurama growled out at him.

_Hn… the boy must not be told of what he is… he has enough on his plate as it is, _The man said keeping up with his appearance.

**Bowl is more like it** Kurama grumbled, resting his head on his paws. **But when do you plan on revealing yourself again to the kit. He's going to start asking questions… Last thing I need to worry is the massive headache ill have by the end of it.**

_Don't say anything someone on the outside will explain what certain aspects to this… Tell the boy that when he is ready I will come show his true potential, until then you will help him…_

Kurama stared at the man, before letting out a loud yawn, **as much as I want to kill you; I was already planning on training the boy. I- **the fox sniffed the air before he gag. **Why does it smell like ramen every time he eats that garbage..**

End of flash back

**Listen kit you will know everything but not now**

Bu-

**Kit, just pay attention to the others and everything will be explained. Don't tell anyone.**

"Yes Kurama-sama" Naruto said, not liking the response.

To be continued….

Will that chapter two, review and see you all next time… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three people,

Read, enjoy and please review.

I don't own Naruto and Bleach. I only own the oc's, and perhaps the plot…meh

A/N I already have over 75 hits with this story, keep it coming people, plus I want your opinions. I like to plan ahead of time. If anything else, if you remember I already set four couples. I want you to send me the couples you want for this story, but keep in mind depending the couple depends how the story goes. I want to hear from all of you.

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

Well I already wasted enough of you time as it is on to the story!

.

.

Karasu continued to eat her ramen as she watched her sister demanded answers from a bet he made with a Hana Inuzuka, apparently Itachi and Hana made a bet to see who was right, Itachi said that Fukuro only sent them the roof and send them through the roof, while Hana betted that she actually left the village to get married join the circus and had an affair with a jonin….

How people come up with this type of things I would never now Karasu thought, shaking her head. As for Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke seems to be extremely surprised by his older brother's behavior. Naruto kept on eating his ramen, but it looks like his mind is somewhere else at the moment.

Perhaps he is talking to his voice…

Probably, but it seems that his doesn't want to talk to him though, Karasu thought, finishing her eleventh and final bowl. Did his voice say anything to you yet?

_Hmm… There seems more to the boy than it appears, Karasu…_

What do you mean by that? Karasu thought, looking at Naruto at the corner of her eye.

_You just have to be patient and wait to see, Karasu. You just have to wait for him to tell you, to see if he can trust you with his secret._

If you say so Karasu thought back, rolling her eyes at her. She decided to watch her sister figure out what happened when she was gone.

"So let me get this straight" Fukuro stated, "you made a bet with your girlfriend, and you just won that bet, using my short fuse on your favor."

"She's not my girlfriend" Itachi scoffed, before he was caught in a bear hug by Fukuro.

"I'm so proud of you Itachi-kun; you aren't an emotionless, stick in the mud after all you had me so worried to, and you have a girlfriend" Fukuro said, releasing Itachi from her grip.

"Oohh," Ayame squealed, "I knew it. You and Hana-chan are together."

"There is Nothing" Itachi gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his composure "Going on between me and Hana-san."

"Riiiigggghhhttt" Karasu remarked, rolling her eyes as she said it. "Hey Naruto, why so quiet?"

Naruto took his final bite of ramen, and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He put on a huge smile, rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm. "I was thinking about how much ramen I can eat before I pass out"

"Baka" Sasuke scoffed.

"Teme" Naruto yelled back.

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Idiots…" Karasu said under her breath, as she and everyone else at the ramen bar watched the fight between the 'Teme' and 'Baka'.

"So Karasu, why do you plan on entering the academy so early?" Ayame asked, ignoring the dispute between Naruto and Sasuke. This caught everyone else attention. Everyone looked at Karasu for her answer.

"Your five years old Karasu" Fukuro said, "You still have three more years before you can enter with kids your own age."

"If it means being stuck with these two… I would take my chances entering now than later" Karasu deadpanned.

"Hey!" "Hey!"

"What, I don't mind you Naruto, my problem is, what his face" Karasu said, looking at Sasuke. "If he's in my class, you can only count on one thing"

"And that is…" Naruto asked confused.

"Fangirlssss…" Karasu hissed, if anyone paid attention you would have noticed that Itachi left eye was twitching and Sasuke also started to twitch but it was far more noticeable than his brother. "Their high pitched sequels, they ran over anyone who's in their way. They always come in hordes …" Karasu continued her rant about how her deep hatred of fan girls.

"It seems that you don't like them because their after your Sasuke- kun" Fukuro taunted, her sister.

Sasuke now seemed annoyed that he just found someone else to add on his list of people to avoid at all cost.

"Ha!" Karasu laughed out a dry laugh. "Last thing I want is to be seen with ducky, I don't want to be another victim to the screaming banshees."

"Hehe, ducky" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at Karasu and Naruto, Naruto just laughed harder and Karasu ignored the glare without a care.

"Fan girls are Eviiiiilll" Karasu said, raising her voice to get the point across. She regained her composure before answering the previous questions. "But the way things are the only way for me to go into the academy now is to do a few tests since the new rule came into law, so that means" Pointing at Sasuke and Naruto, "I'm probably going to be stuck with them and the hordes of fan girls, for four years. Not that I mind, but I want to start now."

"Hn" Sasuke scoffed, before smirking, which doesn't really working because he is a chibi; "like it really matters you're not going to be better than me, Bikou."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever don't care." Karasu waved him off not caring; only infuriating him.

_Why do you enjoy making people getting mad…._

I think it's funny! Karasu said with a huge smile, and her eyes close, (**A/N the smile is just like gaaras when he was a psycho killer, except that hers she has her eyes close). **Making everyone their looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you alright Karasu-chan?" Naruto asked, pointing his chopsticks at her.

"I was just talking to myself again." Karasu said, with her scowl back on her face. Everyone sweat drop. As the night continued on and a few verbal fights everyone was content with everything so far.

.

.

The sun came through the windows, waking up the five year old in the room.

"It's too early" the kid whined, pulling the covers over his head. Before he felt he wasn't in his room. Only to see that he was in the sewers.

**It's time to wake up kit **Kurama told Naruto.

Why**?**

**Its time you start your training. **He growled at him

Really Kurama-sama, Naruto yelled out in his mind. Wahooo

**Yes….Naruto, I am going to start training you…** The fox grumbled, covering his sensitive ears. **I'm going to kill that man next time I see him…**

Wait how are you going to train me if you're in their?

The fox was really close to losing his mind. Even though he somewhat cared for the boy, he was a knuckle headed kit, and the man in there with them isn't exactly helping his sanity.

Hey… Kurama-sama… why is there someone else here with us? Naruto asked, looking around to see if the man is around. Unknown to him, said man hid himself.

**He's here… he's keeping his distance for now… He wont show**

Why?

**He doesn't want to…**

Why?

**I don't know**

Wh-

**Say that word again and I'll make that every time you think, smell or eat ramen, I'll make sure that YOU WILL GET SICK OF IT to the point that you don't want anything to do with it!**

But I love eating Ramen.

**Then stop asking questions that annoy me to no end**

My ramen, Naruto huffed before leaving the sewers and cutting off the connection between them.

.

.

Opening his eyes, he got up to see he's back in his small rundown apartment. Everything was stuff he managed to get. Not much but better than the orphanage. After changing into a clean set of clothes he went into the kitchen to see something that extremely brightens his day. In front of him, on the table was a homemade breakfast. (A/N **I don't know what they eat for breakfast so use your imagination**). Looking around the kitchen, to see that there were no empty ramen cups, all of the dishes are clean and put away. Opening the fridge, he saw that it was completely stocked with food. The same thing happened with the kitchen cabinets. As he went to investigate if anything else is here, he heard someone knocking on the front door.

Who would that be, Naruto thought, as he walked slowly to the door. He didn't want to be cornered in here by someone that wants to hurt him. When he finally got to the door, he heard the person behind the door yell "Naruto get up, and come out. It's me Karasu, open the door."

Naruto opened the door, to reveal Karasu, and two girls one with short hair and another with long hair, they seem to be siblings or something… He seen them a few times around the village, but never talked to them because they were always around bunch of adults, and they all had the same white eyes.

"Hey Karasu-chan, who are they" Naruto asked, pointing at them.

"Oh! There my friends," she said to them, "Their names are Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. Say hi everyone"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name is Hinata Hyuuga," the one with short hair girl said, the girl had dark purple hair, wearing a lavender t-shirt and shorts, with sandals.

"Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga" the other said, with the long, this one is wearing a beige shirt and brown shorts with side pockets, and sandals.

"Neji sound really weird for a girl's name" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Um, Naruto, Neji is a boy" Karasu whispered to Naruto.

Hinata giggled, and Neji losing the Hyuuga façade; and trying his best not to strangle Naruto.

"Really," Naruto said, still confused. "He has very long hair for a boy."

"Everyone in our family has long hair, Naruto-kun" Hinata said giggling, blushing just a bit.

"Let's just go already" Karasu said grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt, dragging him.

"Hey I can wal-" Naruto didn't finish as he was dragged away by the ponytailed girl, with the Hyuuga cousins right behind them.

To be continued…

Well that's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it.

If you're wondering why Hinata isn't shy, is because in this story she isn't, and I'm keeping it that way… also the Kumo accident never happened. So Neji's dad is still alive. But he will have the stick up his ….

Well review and see you next time… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four to Soul Chasing…

I don't own Naruto and Bleach…..Meh….

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

.

.

Naruto, Karasu, Hinata and Neji walked through the village to head to their destination; which hasn't been told yet. As they walked, Naruto avoided the glares and the whisper from the villagers. Hinata and Neji noticed it and wondered why they were doing it. Karasu ignored them, but also wanted to know why. But the three did notice it was directed to one of them, Naruto.

"Hey Karasu-chan," Naruto said, pulling the three attention to him and not the villagers. "Where are we going?"

"Eh! Oh, we are going somewhere to have fun," Karasu explained. "How did you enjoy your surprise, Naruto?"

"Wha gift" Naruto said confused, "wait …. You were the one that left the stuff their…'

"Did you enjoyed it?" she asked, "if so it was Fukuro that did all that."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She had to go to a council meeting; I hope she doesn't do something that will make go away again…" Karasu said, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Knowing her, she is more than likely being sent to one, due to her short fuse," Neji pointed out.

Karasu grumbled and stomp off.

.

.

Meanwhile in the said council meeting…. And hopefully no one is on fire…. For now….

Fukuro Bikou, stood in front of the head council, the civilian council looked at with either disdain, anger and one or two with fear and worry, but who to blame them. Fukuro was known to set people on fire if given the right reason of course. She was told to come to this meeting early in the morning. After she filled Naruto's home with food that won't end up killing him in the future… She was never someone who enjoyed being in a room filled with people, she absolutely wanted to do things that will probably extremely get her in trouble for….

The councilors started to yell and argue between themselves.

"By the report you have told us, its states that your clan, Bikou, have all been massacred, leaving you and your sister Karasu Bikou, the last of your clan." One of the council members said.

"No councilmen" Fukuro responded, "On the mission I found out that I have a cousin that wasn't in the compound during the massacre." A few whispers went through them.

"While you were on this mission did you recover any information on the clan" another councilor said.

Fukuro looked at the council man that said this, giving this man a bored look. This wasn't something she was supposed to say to them. All she was supposed to say the location of the clan that her parents were from. Nothing more and nothing less…. Lord Hokage said she didn't have to answer them if they asked, since the information she gathered was from her clan. Something that is meant to be secret, and to be known.

She turned her head and said nothing for a moment. "The only information I have obtained is something that is kept within the clan, which means only me, my sister and our cousin are to know of the information."

Then it started another shout fest all over the room. Many of them stated they had a right to know if they were powerful, rich or anything they should be 'concern' about.

"QUIET!" the third hokage shouted at them and silence fell upon them. "Bikou, has already explained to me what she had learned and found, and by law she doesn't have to tell the secrets of her clan."

"What if the information you have obtained would come to harm the village, or benefit it as well." An old man that looks like a mummy said, staring down Fukuro.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Fukuro said, "All I know is that the person that killed my clan was someone that wanted them dead, and take their secrets." And a few things that I really not say… "By the time I came back I managed to surprise the enemy and managing to stop them from doing anything else. But as I inspected the compound, to find that everyone was dead and the only one that was alive is my cousin."

"My cousin, is actually my second cousin, from my dad's side. She didn't come with me, due to the fact she is staying with an aunt of hers for the time being." Fukurou responded. "But I do plan on bringing her here. Can we end this meeting now; I answered what was needed to be answered. Plus I don't like the look some of these are giving me." Pointing, to a few of the councilors. Amused by the fact that the one she pointed to, nearly to cover.

Few of the councilors let out a sigh of relief, while other pondered how they will get their way in this meeting.

"Before I demise this meeting, I would have to ask if you are planning on rebuilding your clan her in Konoha." The Hokage asked.

Damn…. 

.

.

"Are we there yet," Naruto asked, they've been walking around for a while now.

"No" Karasu responded, her scowl deepening, as she marched on.

"What about now."

"No"

Naruto sighed, he was bored and walking around wasn't helping, not one bit. He did what any five year old do, he started to complain and whine…. Mostly whine.

"hooowww muuccchhh faaattthherr" He whined.

"It's not much farther"

"How much is it"

"Not much"

Few more minutes passed by, but to Naruto it seemed like an eternity. He didn't pay attention to his surrounding to see he is at a training ground. "How mu-"

"Were here" Karasu said, feeling the urge to punch something.

"Where is here" Naruto asked. Looking around, he can see the mountings in the far distance, forest surrounding them, except for one side that continues the grounds.

"This is a training ground 4." Karasu said.

"Why are we here for?"

"Play, train, I don't know" Karasu shrugged. After a while of deciding, Neji and Hinata decided to train together. While Karasu dragged Naruto to the other side to the training field.

"What are we going to do Karasu-chan" Naruto asked, once Karasu stop dragging him.

"Naruto, I'm going to by plain and very simple…." Karasu said not facing Naruto. I hope I'm right about this… If not he is going to think I'm crazy…

_But doesn't everyone think that already…._

…

"Naruto when you were being chased the other day. Did you hear a voice in your mind?" Karasu asked him.

"Uhm" Naruto was caught by surprised, not expecting that to happen. He began to panic.

What do I say? I did hear another voice. But then again, I always hear Kurama-sama, he said I shouldn't tell anyone about it… but she does seem to know what do I do!

_Tell her…. And listen….To what she has to say…._

**Listen she is someone who you can trust with this**

Alight I'll tell her, I hope she doesn't do anything about it.

Karasu turned around, to see Naruto eyes a glazed over. Similar to the way her eyes do when she talks to her own voice. "So did you or did you not hear a voice, Naruto."

"Mm," Naruto eyes returned to normal, "What I want to know is how you knew about it"

"My voice told me that you were in trouble," Karasu responded.

"How?"

"Your voice spoke to mine, telling her to tell me that you were in trouble"

"Is that how Owl-san found me?"

"Yes."

"So that means you have your own voice right"

"Yes"

"Then can you tell me, can we see the them or something" Naruto asked,

"Umm" Karasu said thinking of how to respond. "As far as I know, we can only see them in our minds. They only show themselves only when they deem necessary."

"So you don't know anything useful about then" Naruto dead panned.

"At least I know what they are, and what they do, thank you very much" Karasu huffed, crossing her arms.

"Then what are they!" Naruto yelled, catching Hinata and Neji attention.

"Just ignore the loud blond, nothing is wrong" Karasu yelled, before hitting Naruto to make him quiet.

Hinata and Neji glanced at each other and shrugged before continuing on their training.

Karasu covered Naruto's mouth with her hand. To prevent him from talking.

"I am going to tell you, but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone, the only ones that know about this are my sister and extremely few other people," Karasu said. "The ones that know will keep quiet and not tell anything about it. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head, his mind going overdrive. Excited to know something that very few people know about, but was scared if it was something that he will ruin the secret.

"Tell anyone and they will have to make sure that you will disappear from this plain, is that understood." Naruto gulped and nodded his head again. Karasu put her hand back and away from Naruto, and taking a deep breath to calm herself. "The voice you heard last night is part of your soul. It is called a Zanpakuto….."

To be continued….

Review and comment…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five of Soul Chasing….

I don't own Naruto and Bleach…

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

.

.

Zanpakuto Naruto thought as he walked through the village. It was late in the afternoon, coming from the training area with Karasu and the two new friends he made, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. So that voice is my Zanpakuto, A part of my soul. Only few people know about this…and they only know because they have a Zanpakuto. 

Naruto ended up back at his apartment. After he ignored all the graffiti on the door and wall, walking he decided he need to talk to his 'voice'.

In Naruto's mindscape…..

Naruto walked in the sewers, determined as any five year could be, in the sewers were passageways that led to different rooms. But no matter how long it took him, he just can't find him. After, to him, what seem like hours.

"Where is he, I can't find him anywhere" Naruto groaned, "Why can't he just come out already."

_You are not ready to see me Naruto…_

Naruto quickly turned around to see where the voice came from. All he saw was a blur.

"Are you my Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked, walking toward it.

…_yes…_

"So Karasu-chan was right" Naruto said, as he examined the blur. "She said that you will only show yourself if only necessary."

_I will only show myself when you are ready and strong enough as well Naruto_

"So that's why Kurama-sama wanted me to start training" Naruto said.

…_yes…_

"AL righty then" Naruto said excitedly, "Karasu-chan said that she is also going to start her training. But… wait how do you train to have a Zanpakuto?"

The voice chuckled a bit. _Just do what she tells you to do. But you already did half of one part of that training._

"Really" Naruto said excitedly at the fact that he did the first step. Even thought is only half. "What was the first step?"

_Go ask your friend…_

"But-"

_Go and ask her_... The blur disappeared from sight, leaving a very agitated Naruto.

What was the first step Naruto thought, his left hand twitching. I want to know now!

"Crazy, old blur light man thing" Naruto murmured, and he started to hit the sewer walls.

_You're not going to get anything done by doing that Naruto… _The voice said amused as he watched Naruto freaked out and fall into the sewer waters and to grumble about to many voices in his head.

.

.

Several days later….

It's been days since Naruto heard his own voice. Since then he's been training. Well meditating is more like it. Much to Naruto dislike. The first step for training of a Zanpakuto is to try to make contact with it, like speaking to it and what not.

Naruto got the first half done; he got to speak with his Zanpakuto. But he can't fully see his voice, which is driving him insane.

"Why can't I see him?" Naruto complained one day, during in the middle of his exercise. He was running around the training ground. "Why do I have to run around anyway?"

"We are running to increase our stamina and endurance" Karasu said, running along with him.

"Why can't we do something else" Naruto complained, "like I don't know learn how to fight or something like that"

"We are doing this, then will think of something alright Naruto" Karasu sighed.

"Yes" Naruto shouted and ran faster to end his rely.

After running their laps the two of them sat facing each other. In the middle of them were a few dozen of scrolls.

"Eh! What are these for Karasu-chan" Naruto asked picking one up, he read the label. 'Guide to Kenjutsu for beginner's. Another read, Weapons guide to Idiots, which in turn made Naruto turn look at Karasu with an eyebrow raised.

"What" Karasu said, shrugging her shoulders, "Zanpakuto takes the shape of a weapon. Learning how to use one and how to know its weakness could and will be really useful one day."

"That only means learning and reading" Naruto said, slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't read that well" Naruto said, looking through the scrolls, hoping to find one with pictures.

"Well their goes today's lesson" Karasu sighed. "Well, I just have to help you in that department. But we really don't have to worry about that now."

"Then what are we going to do then?" Naruto asked, giving up on the scrolls.

"Why don't you just work on your stealth skills until then" Karasu said, pointing at Naruto.

"How do I do that exactly" Naruto said, confused.

"Naruto use your imagination"

"How that is considered training"

"Naruto pull a prank on the village without being caught or blame for it" Karasu stated.

"How does that help me?"

"In stealth, Naruto" Karasu said, waving her finger "you must not be spotted, you must not make a noise and you must blend into your surrounding or hide very well"

"Ho-"

"Just go wreak havoc and don't get caught or get blamed for it" Karasu said.

"What happens if I get caught?" Naruto said, not wanting to get in trouble. "Last thing I need is the villager's to hate me even more."

"Don't get caught first of all" Karasu said obviously. " If you do get caught, then Fukuro won't pay for your Ramen If you don't get caught"

"Ramen?"

"Yes ramen, if you don't get caught then I'll get her to pay for your ramen" Karasu said, with a sly smile.

"When do I begin" Naruto said with smile that could be mistaken for a fox.

.

.

Meanwhile with Fukuro….

Fukuro walked around the village, in her civilian clothes, with another silver haired Nin. Not really paying attention to her walking companion due to the council decision playing in her mind…

Flashback….

"Before I demise this meeting, I would have to ask if you are planning on rebuilding your clan her in Konoha." The Hokage asked.

Damn…. Fukuro thought. She wanted to avoid that question, at all cost.

When the Hokage said this, it caught everyone's attention.

"From what I read about your clan, which is called Myoumira (Dark mirror (don't know if that is how you write it down like that)), are experts in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and a few other things. But they are mostly known for the-" 

To be continued…..

Chapter five is done… Now to work on chapter six, in the next chapter you will hear about Karasu and Fukuro clan and see what Naruto had in mind for the village… Hehe.

I posted a poll, check it out and vote. That poll will help determine the fate of a few people on this story. Review and what not


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto and Bleach…

Sorry for the late update I just started collage. I'm probably going to add a chapter every two to three weeks or add to chapters. It all depends how I'm at collage well I kept you waiting long enough.

A/n: There is a pole on my profile. It determines the fate of the Uchiha clan… so vote and what not…

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

Small Recap….

"From what I read about your clan, which is called Myoumira (Dark mirror (don't know if that is how you write it down like that)), are experts in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and a few other things. But they are mostly known for their bloodline Han'yaku ki (mind translate)." The third announced taken most of the council by surprise.

"The Han'yaku ki bloodline" some said to themselves. Many of the councilors started to whisper and talk among themselves. Others already planning to use this to their advantage.

"What does this bloodline do, Bikou" Danzou asked, in a demanding voice.

"The Han'yaku ki" Fukuro explained, in a tired voice, "Is a bloodline that materializes anything that you think in your mind and make it appear out of nowhere. Han'yaku ki mostly deals with the mind."

"Gives us an example of this power, Bikou" A council member asked.

"Can't do that" She responded, causing many of them to get mad.

"Why is that, Bikou, we gave you an order, sh-"

"First off I don't take orders from anyone except for the hokage and no one else." Fukuro exclaimed loud enough for the councilors to back off. "…Secondly… I don't have the bloodline."

"What do you mean you don't have this bloodline, Bikou" Someone asked.

"I don't have it. Time you waken the Han'yaku ki is when your mentally aware of yourself and your surroundings. My mother told me that her younger sister, who has the bloodline, started showing when she was barely two. That she would materialize a blanket when she was cold. Or a rubber ball to play with. " Fukuro explained, hiding the fact she was getting anxious. Knowing she just did something that's going to bite them later on. "When my sister was born, we started to notice small things about her. She would always look around. Not saying any of those baby noises. She just looked around like she was looking for something. One day, I saw her holding her doll. But the thing was that my mother took the doll earlier to wash it. I went to go check if the doll was still where she put it and there it was. I was holding the doll and her holding the same exact doll… later on we would find her with kunai's in her bed. We had to put away everything that could kill her, out of her eyesight."

"You're positive that she has it," the hokage asked "and what about your cousin you stated earlier in your report?"

"Karasu does for sure carry it. I've witnessed it with my own eyes," Fukuro stated. "As for my cousin she doesn't have it either."

"What you're stating is that your sister, Karasu Bikou of the Myoumira clan is the last to use the Han'yaku ki," The Hokage said.

"….Yes Lord Hokage…"

End of flashback…

Fukuro continued to play the meeting in her head.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the other silver haired Nin asked her. Not looking away from his book.

"I'm just trying to find a way out of a problem I have with the council right now" Fukuro explained.

"Is it really that bad?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his orange book. "Are they trying to force you to go on another mission, to get you out of the village?"

"They are going to do that, just to get what they want." Fukuro spitted out, "I'll explain latter… it's something I rather not say here in the open, and I have to talk to Karasu about it too…"

"That bad…"

"It really is that bad…." Fukuro sighed; she glanced around, most of the villagers where whispering and pointing at her. "I hate how the council always are the one who spread these dam rumors…"

"They have nothing else better to do, Fukuro."

"But still th-" She was caught off; they heard crashes and yelling down the street. The two of them headed down their without a single word. They ended up in front of a food store. One of the workers there was on the ground scratching his throat and drinking a gallon of mild, he was covered in a white powder.

"What happened?"

"The man opened a box of powdered doughnuts, the box exploded and he was covered with the powder which went down his throat and on him." The store manager stated angrily "Besides that, even though this was a prank, I want to thank the kid who did this?"

Catching them by surprise, but hiding it from them, "You want to thank the kid who did this, what made you think a kid did this… and why do you want to thank him"

"One, I saw two kids coming in earlier, they were kick out by him" pointing at the guy on the floor "then I noticed one of them sneaked in here nearly unnoticed, I was a former Jounin, they sneak in but I didn't saw or paid attention what they did and I saw them walk out avoiding everyone view. I didn't mind the kid, really."

"And the second reason is that, it finally give me an excuse to fire him" the former Jounin deadpanned. "I only hired the guy because he's my wife's friend son. He's been eating the food without paying. I've been having complaints that most of the boxed food was always half empty, but whenever I tell my wife she doesn't believe me. But nooo, she's say that the costumers just complaining for nothing…."

Kakashi and Fukuro sweated drop as the man continued to rant about his wife. They glanced at each other and back at the man. "Well just take the man to the T.I. unit for punishment"

"Yeah, yeah," The store manager waved at them not caring, walking over to the white powdered man. Dragging him by his collar, said man was too caught up scratching where the white landed on him to notice. "Make sure he tells yeah everything. "Oh if you see a blond hair boy and a brown haired ponytailed girl, give them my thanks." He walked back into his store to do whatever…

"I'll take him in, go find Naruto and Karasu, the sooner she knows the better she is prepared" Kakashi stated, disappearing with the man in a swirl of leaves.

"Dam you, Kakashi" Fukuro groaned in defeat, "She's going to have an episode."

.

.

.

Two giggling kids walk down the road of life wondering what they should do next.

"Naruto"

"Yeah, Karasu" Naruto asked.

"How did you know that the guy was going to open the box of doughnuts?" Karasu asked, as she continued to giggle.

"That shop is the only place that allows me to get food and whatever else I need at a fair price. Only when, Mr. Kane is there." Naruto explained, "He's the one of the only people that's nice to me. But when that guy, Shu, is there he always kicks me out. I always see him eating the food their and putting any thing unfinished back on the shelf."

"Oh… I think we got caught though" Karasu said.

"Really oh man, were going to be in trouble" Naruto wept, "but why aren't we getting chased down then." He said, looking around hoping nothing was wrong.

"Who knows as long we don't get in trouble today was okay… for now anyways" Karasu shrugged. They continued to walk down the road. Naruto look paranoid, looking behind his shoulders.

"What else do you have plan today Naruto" Karasu asked, making Naruto snapped back to his Normal self. " We already set a few paint bombs around the village and other things what else do you have plan"

"Well I was planning on letting lose all the Inuzuka hounds out, or releasing tora on them… or maybe set fake snakes in the hot springs." Naruto said counting off all the things he can do, like backing up all the sewers systems in the Akimichi clan, or May-"

"Or Maybe we go home and have a nice long talk about everyone's day today." Fukuro stated, arms crossed, "we really need to talk…"

"I told you we were going to get in trouble for the paint bombs" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shhh, don't tell her you idiot" Karasu shouted at him hitting him with a mallet that she got out of nowhere…

Paint bombs, great just what I needed… and a mallet… Fukuro thought, feeling a huge head ache coming in…

To be continued…

This is chapter six I'll probably have the next out in a few days, also I want ideas people… please... oh and something else check my profile I have a poll and I need votes bring me the votes… until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… besides my oc's… they are mine

A/n: There is a pole on my profile. It determines the fate of the Uchiha clan… so vote and what not… One more thing I have a deviant account if you want to see how Karasu looks like go to The Account Marlene2445.

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

This chapter is mostly about Karasu and possible a meeting to a… you'll see.

.

Karasu looked out into the village, sitting on top of the Hokage heads; a look of frustration and confusion plastered on her face. Sitting there since her sister found her with Naruto and took her home about their clan, Myoumira clan. She knew she had a bloodline, she knew she had a clan. But what she didn't what anything to do with it. Thanks to the Han'yaku ki, her mind develops at a faster rate than an average kid her age. She isn't as smart as a Nara, but with this bloodline, it makes her seem older than she seems, an adult mind stuck in a child's body. She still acts her own age, but her views of things are quite different…. And acting like your older is a pain especially when you're five….

Fukuro talks to her like she would someone her own age not to her five year old sister. She told her what their parents did to them when the fox attack them. Leaving them alone, her sister barley joined the Anbu by that time, the six months in the orphanage didn't help her especially case with the view of her life after what else she just found out…

Flashback…

Karasu and Fukuro sat in a small living room, in their apartment. They bought the place right when Fukuro returned. Their old home was sold off. Fukuro gave Naruto several ramen coupons to get free ramen. He ran to the ramen shop in a big hurry…

"Karasu," Fukuro started, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, Fukuro" Karasu responded, "What's up"

Fukuro let out a sigh. She looked out the window, hoping that she doesn't have to say this to her sister at all. She understands that her sister mindset is… different. But like most five year olds, they tend to have a bit of temper. "While I was on my mission, I found mom and dad."

Karasu didn't say anything, as far as she knew she was an orphan… They left her and her sister, they weren't assigned to any mission, and they took a chance and left them and the village taking everything with them. She doesn't even know how they look like. But for her sister sake, she doesn't tell her how she really feels about their parents "What happened? Did you ask them why they left us?"

"I-uh-hm" Fukuro mumbled, not knowing what to saw before putting on a serious face, "Do you want the short story or the long story"

"… Just tell me the short story know, and when I want answers later tell me the long story…" Karasu said, in an equally serious tone. "I rather know as little as I can so I don't have worry about all the details now"

"That makes thing much better" Fukuro sighed in relief, "On my mission, was originally as stated a scouting mission. The mission was to go to the land of Iron. We heard that a group of missing nin was terrorizing the roads down there."

"What where the ranks of the missing nin?" Karasu asked.

"The majority of them were mostly ranking to high A and low S nin," Fukuro responded, "By the time we got there, there about 25 to 30 nins, and there were only 15 of us."

"How the heck did you got out of their unharmed" Karasu asked, knowing that her sister is strong but everyone has their limits.

"That's where it gets interesting" Fukuro pointed out, "We were going to call for backup but that dam snake didn't want to call it in. Stating we didn't needed the help."

"Snake?"

"He was picked to lead the mission at the time…. His plan was to ambush them and separate them off leading to prepared traps we were going to lay out for them."

"Let me guess the plan didn't work"

"Oh it sure as hell it didn't work" She hissed, "we got caught before we even started to lay down the traps, one of us was a dam sleeper."

"Let me guess…. Snake"

"To keep it short, they managed to kill about nine of us, they had us cornered. Then as we thought they were about to kill us… one by one they were going down." Fukuro said.

"How, did someone came in and help you guys out?"

"Yeah someone helped us…. They were the last people I'd ever thought to ever see again."

"It was mom and dad wasn't it?" Karasu asked, looking up to her sister.

"Yeah, them and a few other from the clan"

"I thought that the clan was long gone, that everyone had died in the last two wars…"

"Apparently that's what the clan wanted everyone to think that. Instead they managed to get everyone who survived and get them to leave the village without the village knowledge"

"Why did they leave the village or did they just want to leave to join another village. What was their reason" Karasu questioned. Hating the idea that she came from a clan that wanted to leave… no betray the leaf leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Apparently, they were planning something big and they didn't want anyone to find out about it…"

"What is it?" Karasu asked, If they left the village for whatever their reason was… then it has to be something big…

"I know that your mind is very mature due to the bloodline Karasu, but I don't think you should know of their motives just yet…. But I will tell you this…There is only three living member of the Myoumira clan. Due to their motives, which I won't tell you just yet"

"Who's the third member…?" Karasu asked, clenching her hand into fists.

"She's our second cousin; she'll be coming to the village in a few months." Fukuro said.

Karasu sat their taken in what her sister told her, the last of their clan that she thought was long gone. She knew they were gone but to know they were there and to be officially be gone. Then something rang in her head.

"What's going to happen to us then" Karasu thought horrified at the answer.

"Well uhh-" Fukuro laughed nervously, "About that we uhh kind of…"

During the same time this was happening in a ramen shop… Naruto was eating several bowls of ramen….

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO THAT!? UNDER WHAT F-ING ORDER!"

"WATCH YOU LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"

Naruto stopped in midbite, and looked at the direction of that scream; At least it's not directed to me… He continued to eat his ramen in peace… while it last of course.

.

.

After what Fukuro told her of the outcome of the council meeting and what they demanded. Things turned bad very bad and very fast. Karasu wanted to hurt them, to torture and perhaps kill them…no hurting them seems alright for now… To hurt them for the demand they issued on her and her sister. Activating the Han'yaku ki, Karasu brought out kunai, swords and many other shiny and pointy things… She started to throw them everywhere. It wouldn't be too bad for Fukuro if her sister didn't have a very good aim.

Fukuro had to catch every weapon before it destroyed anything. This continued on for a quite a while. She was on edge, knowing that her sister right now can't tell who is around her at that moment. This means to whoever is caught in this fit has to be on their toes or otherwise they are walking in a kill zone.

After what seemed like a lifetime, all the flying pieces of metal had stop. Looking up, Fukuro saw her sister hands were down, her hands in tight fists, dripping blood. She has breathing heavily. Her head cast down.

"Karasu" Fukuro whispered, taking a step towards her sister. She didn't got a response right away.

After short moments later, Karasu looked up to her sister. Her eyes empty with tears.

"I'm going out" Karasu stated, with an empty voice.

In the back of her mind, a young woman dressed in a black Victorian ball gown, with a silver cloak with the hood covering half her face. (A/N I'll the picture up on deviart as soon as I can). She nodded her head in a sad manner. She turned around to face someone in black clothing.

_When you see your master, tell him the bare minimum. I don't want him to remind her of what she is told, _She said to the man.

_Of course, My lady… _He responded, before disappearing, leaving Karasu mindscape.

_I hope you will find a way out of this… _the woman said softly to her, walking out of sight.

End of flashback…

This was the reason why she was on top of the hokage monument, looking over the village.

"The people here are too dam greedy…" She whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around herself. She hid her face, hiding her upcoming tears. She stayed like this for a while. Not moving, only silently crying to herself. To drain away all the pent up emotion she kept up to herself, from the world.

She kept to herself watching the world, to stay quiet and out of the picture. This is what she was told to do by her sister, saying that it was the way of the Myoumira clan. To keep out of sight but to stay close enough to pay attention but not to interfere.

If she was paying attention to her surroundings she would have notice a boy about her age with bushy brown hair, wearing black tinted glasses. Watching Karasu, from a distance, hiding in the bushes…

.

.

.

After eating his ramen, Naruto headed out to the training grounds. There was still light out to go out training.

I wonder what happened to Karasu-chan He thought, worried of his friend.

It has to be something really big for her to do something like that…

**It has to be something really bad if she screamed that loud. We heard her all over where we were. And she lives on the other side of the village… **Kurama stated waking up from his nap.

Hmm…  Naruto thought, she's quiet and she only does things like that when she is very mad…

_Hm…_

**Where the hell where you! **Kurama mumbled, staring out of cage, looking at the black cloaked man.

The cloaked man looked up uninterested.

_I just came back from talking to Bikou's zanpaktou_

**So what happen. **Naruto and Kurama said in the same time.

_What I am going to say you must not repeat this to Karasu. Unless you want to be her next dummy. _

Naruto gulped. Remembering one tome he saw Karasu practice with a set blunt kunai, squirrels and a bag of….. Nuts…

**What happened?**

_Apparently, Bikou is forced to do something by the time she is sixteen. Due to that her, her sister and their cousin clan has been massacred leaving them the last three of their clan. _

OOOHHHH! That's bad…. 

To be continued….

Well that's chapter 7. Please vote and please you will make me very happy…. Cheese.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… besides my oc's… they are mine

A/n: There is a pole on my profile. It determines the fate of the Uchiha clan and another about Karasu choice of what elements she should have… so vote and what not… One more thing I have a deviant account if you want to see how Karasu looks like go to The Account Marlene2445. I should have the more on their later on… if my scanner is working…

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

.

It has been several months since Naruto began to hear the second voice in his head. While others starting to hear their first.

During those several months, Karasu decided to enter the academy. Knowing full well what will happen, when she graduates' she will, have to have to answer to the council. Until then she isn't going to lie around and throw away something she was born with.

When her friends found out she entered the academy, they were somewhat between, happy, sad, and jealous of their friend. Happy because they knew what she was capable of? Sad, because they won't be graduating with their friend, jealousy due to the fact she entered the academy before them.

This goes especially for Naruto, he wanted to enter to but the dam council won't let him in. Stupid council…..

Training grounds….

Naruto, Neji and Hinata sat in a small circle facing each other the three of them were meditating. Everything was clam and peaceful… none of them notice a cat with a pink bow tied to one of its ears, landing right in the middle of them facing directly at Naruto.

"What the-" Naruto said, opening his eyes to see the cat glaring at him. "Um guys..." He said nervously to Neji and Hinata. But the both of them are deep mediation. Not a single sign from them for waking up any time soon.

"G-g-guys" Naruto gulped, backing away from the glaring cat. Only to have the cat walk closer to him."

"Meow, meow meow." Tora meowed, bringing one paw… claw… whatever, up and show Naruto its pointy claw to him. They gleamed in the light, showing that the a razor sharp.

"This is revenge isn't it?" Naruto wept as he tried to crawl away, only to have Tora jump on him and tearing him up into shreds.

While Naruto is getting his face clawed in…

Neji and Hinata didn't even know what was happening to Naruto. Poor, poor Naruto….

In Neji's mind scape an ice storm swirls around him, nonstop. He stood their right in the middle of it. But he wasn't affected by it, only feeling a slight breeze.

Neji stood their looking into the ice storm, watching something fly in the distance…

In Hinata's mindscape is a forest that is covered in white snow. In a small clearing, in middle of the forest, is a frozen pond.

Hinata stood at the edge of the pond, looking over it calmly. Slightly giving a small smile to someone on the other side….

Meanwhile… and a very bloody, muttering something about killing all cats, Naruto…

Naruto lied on the ground, covered in cat scratches. Twitching uncontrollably and muttering curses that a five year old shouldn't even know.

A distance away, Karasu spotted her friends and headed toward them. From a distance she only saw Hinata and Neji. As she walked closer she saw Naruto on the ground.

Walking up to him, she sat next to him and said "I told you messing with Tora would get you killed."

"Dam you, Bikou" He seethed.

Karasu poked him with a ruler she thought up.

"OOOOWWW!" Naruto whined,

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No"

"Do you want me to help you" She said, making rubbing alcohol and bandages appear in her hands.

"Yeess" He cried.

Neji and Hinata were finally waking up. They noticed three things, one Karasu is here. Two, she is wrapping something with medical bandagers and three Naruto isn't there with them.

"Karasu-sama, what happened to Naruto?" Neji asked, annoying Karasu with the added prefix added to her name.

"This is Naruto," She said, kicking the wrapped up dummy, earning a grunt.

"What happened to him?" Hinata asked worried.

"Tora" "Mhra"

"Who!"

"You'll know once you graduate" Karasu stated, "All you need to know is that it's an evil cat"

Hinata and Neji sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you call us for help, Naruto" Neji asked.

"HMM KER! RAWW ERRR BLLAAHH" Naruto screamed through the binding, his face was covered. "AWWW REEE-( Translation: I did! You dam teme I was calling for help, but nooo I got noth-

He was knocked out before he could finish, due to the fact he was knocked out.

Again Neji and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Was that really necessary" They asked,

"Yes" Karasu deadpanned, "I didn't want to hear him scream anymore."

"Okay" Hinata said uneasy. "How was the Academy?"

"Urgh! It was horrible," Karasu complained, "The teachers are trying to get on my good side because of my clan statues. Half of my class wants to be 'friends' with me because their parents were telling them to do that. And that only the half of it…"

"What's the other half?"

"Apparently I have a fan club" Karasu cried,

"Uhm"

"Why does this have to happen to me, I don't even like being the center of attention?"

For several minutes she ranted on about how the academy was and among of several other things wrong about the village. She had a lot to say.

"Karasu-chan," Hinata asked, snapping Karasu from her ranting,

"Yes"

"Is it true that you are coming to the manor tomorrow for a formal dinner?"

"Don't remind me" Karasu grumbled "It's for the dam clan and I have to wear a dam dress, my worst enemy… right next to stairs"

.

.

.

To be continued

I know this is short but I have more coming out later, remember to vote please…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… besides my oc's… they are mine

A/n: I have two polls going on,

Who should kill the Uchiha clan:

Itachi

An Oc

Madera

Oc and Itachi

Or should their lives be spared

The second poll is, What type of element should Karasu use for her jutus?

Lighting

Light

Dark

Dust

Water

Fire

Earth

Air

Crystal

Ice

Steel

Storm

Wood

A lot I know, vote know people. Time is running out. Now back to the story.

'**Talk' Kurama aka the nine tail fox**

'Talk' normal

'_Talk'_ zanpaktou

'Talk' thoughts

.

"Is it true that you are coming to the manor tomorrow for a formal dinner?"

"Don't remind me" Karasu grumbled "It's for the dam clan and I have to wear a dam dress, my worst enemy… right next to stairs"

"Stairs" They asked, with a sweat dropped.

"Bad sense of balance" Karasu stated. "Fukuro is taking me shopping later for a dress. She wanted to look for Naruto"

"Why does she want you look for Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know" She said, grabbing Naruto bandaged arm and started to drag him away.

"Uhm…should we …" Hinata asked Neji, pointing at Karasu dragging Naruto unconscious twitching body away.

He only shock his head and letting out a sigh.

.

.

Meanwhile….

Fukuro stood in front of the shopping district in Konoha, in her civilian clothes. The only difference now is that instead of a ribbon with an ornament. The ornament is a hair clip made out of silver, decorated with a clear gem that has swirls of color shifting in it.

She's been waiting there for Karasu and perhaps Naruto as well. As she stood there, she started to hear the civilians and a few random nin, talking about her and the issues behind her clan. Few of them pointing at her and others were glaring at her.

'Must resist the urge to burn them' Fukuro thought, her left eye twitching. Waiting for a few more minutes she noticed the brown haired ponytailed girl, and she seems to be dragging a blond hair mummy. 'What the hell happened to him, he looks like he just finished looking for that demon cat?'

"Fukuro" Karasu said, as she stood in front of her sister. With a partially awaken Naruto.

"What happened to him" Fukuro asked, pointing at the cadaver…. Naruto….

"Tora" Karasu said in a plain voice.

Letting out a sigh, Fukuro grabbed Naruto throwing him over her shoulder, which got her a small cry of pain from Naruto. "Come on, we have to get you both appropriate attire for the dinner meeting tomorrow."

"Both?"

"Yeah I managed to convince Lord Hyuuga, to have Naruto to come with us as our own guest"

"Alright" Karasu respond with a small smile.

"Walight" Naruto mumbled.

.

.

The next day… in the academy…

'I really don't want to go to the dinner with the Hyuugas.' Karasu thought, holding her head with her right hand looking out of the window with a scowl on her face. 'Stupid council' she thought, as she looked around the classroom. There were a majority of civilians in the class. A few of the others are from the clans form the village, and few others from the Inuzuka, Akimichi, and one or two from the Uchiha and the Aburame clans and a few others.

Sitting in the far back near the window was the only place to be able to hide from the stares or glares from the other students. She sat next to an older boy from the Akimichi clan, by the name of Chato **(A/N: Just made it up….)** Akimichi. Chato is somewhat of a typical Akimichi, wearing a white polo shirt with a red vest over the shirt the clan symbol on the back, and a pair of black cargo shorts and blue sandals. He has a red bandana with the clan symbol on it, covering his reddish brown hair, which is tied in a low pony tail that reaches to his mid-back. The only thing that makes him not a typical Akimichi is the fact that he isn't… big boned like the rest of his clan. He has the average build of a normal 10 year old.

Next to him is another boy about the same age as Chato and this one is an Uchiha, his black raven hair slick back with a lock of hair partially covering his forehead, wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with the huge collar, with bandages on both arms, and a pair of blue shorts and black sandals. His name is Tobe Uchiha. Like most Uchiha's he thinks a little highly of himself, but he's a bit friendlier than most of them.

Unlike most of the students, they don't make it a big deal for her about her clan.

"Hey Chato," Karasu whispered.

"What?" Chato whispered back, eating a bag of lime flavored chips.

"How much longer till class ends" Karasu whined, hitting her head on the desk. "Iruka sensei has been yapping on about nature elements. I already read more than half this stuff from a book in the library"

"Hem, not everyone goes to the library, Karasu," Chato said offering a chip to her.

"Thanks" Karasu said, taking the chip.

"I heard that you've been going to meetings and dinners with half the village," Chato asked.

"Well you heard right, Chato" Tobe said to them. "Apparently, since Karasu bloodline been found out, and the information about her clan, she and her sister are the most wanted around Konoha."

"Don't remind me" Karasu grumbled, hitting her head on the desk.

"Does this have to do with the secret fan club" Chato said in wonder as her continued to eat.

Karasu started to bang her head on the desk repeatedly, getting a sweat drop from Chato and Tobe.

"Is everything okay back their" Iruka asked, in the middle of his oh so important lecture.

"Just ignore her, she is just having an episode… again," Tobe said, waving his hand in a dismissive matter.

Few of the boys in the class looked at her with either with a worried look or one of stupidity. Including a few of the girls… well most of the girls just glared at her.

"Right… Any way back to the subject on hand class" Iruka continued on with his lecture, without a care.

"Why does this always happen to me" Karasu said as she continued to hit her head.

"You're going to end up with brain damage" Tobe said.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

"Finally school is over" Karasu sighed out loud.

"There is still school tomorrow" Chato pointed out.

"You still have two more years… instead of the normal four years… lucky" Tobe sighed.

"Don't remind me…" Karasu grumbled, looking away from

"Karasu-chan!" Someone shouted.

Everyone looked at the kid who shouted. At that moment, the parents were whispering among themselves. They pointed and glared at him. The majority were taking their kids and telling them to stay away from the boy.

Karasu frowned at the parents actions. She looked at the reason for their actions. Her lips turned into a sly smile that she got from her sister. "Naruto!" She shouted back at her friend.

"You have to come home, your sister didn't want you take a long time so she had me find you" Naruto said, running towards her, but kept his distance, due to the fact that Chato and Tobe were standing next to Karasu.

"I thought she forgot about that" Karasu whined.

"How can she forget a dinner meeting," Chato said, "I heard that the Hyuugas make great food to impress"

"Why do you always think with stomach" Tobe said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Naruto," Karasu grabbed his arm and dragged him to her apartment to get ready for the dinner. She noticed few of the parents glared at her as she did this. But she kept her tirade up.

"See you tomorrow then Karasu" Chato called out.

"Tomorrow" Karasu said, waving at him.

Chato punched Tobe, in turn Tobe glared at him before he waved a good bye to his female classmate.

.

To be continued…

I was planning on having the dinner this chapter … but I got lazy…. But the next one for sure… until next time… oh one more thing… VOTE AND VOTE!


End file.
